The Battle of New York (Time Stamp for the Walls of Jericho)
by 2hearts1soul
Summary: After the Battle of New York, the newly formed Avengers take Tony's advice and are sitting in the wreckage of a family restaurant quietly eating. Too tired and heart sick to speak. Then Tony gets a surprising phone call they can all hear because JARVIS patches it through on their open com line. What the hell is a Stiles?
1. Chapter 1

It was strange the lack of sound and smell and total absence of fear. Tony felt blank, empty, the process of chewing and eating automatically as if his brain was still floating in that terrible vast silent void.

His senses were dull, dialled down to almost the lowest setting as his body had finally had enough and he had done it himself. In a way he supposed his subconscious mind had made that decision. He had tried to reach his Guide through JARVIS on that terrifying journey to the unknown and when he couldn't he had purposely dulled their bond. The thought of John being hurt by his actions broke what was left of his mutilated shredded heart.

He might have saved the world with his mad dash into nothingness but it was a happy bi-product of his sole reason for being. Protecting his Guide. Tony Stark's primary goal when he flew that nuke through the dimensional rift into space straight at the Chitauri mothership had been to protect his Guide. His Guide and their child, his acknowledged step son, his own small tribe. Allowing those space monstrosities to gain a foothold and putting his family in danger was never an option he would tolerate.

After the heat and roar of the battle, the utter black terrifying silence of space even when the nuke had detonated, the freefall where the only sound to keep him company was the slowly halting breaths from his body and the faltering heartbeat, it was strange to sit amongst the group of people he had nearly died with, died for, actually died because of and slowly munch on a mouthful of shawarma as they all sank deeper into their own thoughts instead of speaking to each other.

Tony knew he would need to speak to his Guide soon and that was not as conversation that he was looking forward to. If he had previously thought it was hard confessing his sins to Pepper, then springing this on his Guide was in a whole other league. But he couldn't regret any of his actions.  
Hopefully John would have slept through the whole fucking thing. He had been on night shift for a couple of weeks so he normally took a sleeping tablet to help him get some shut eye in the middle of the day. As it was a Saturday their baby Sentinel would be curled under the covers and out for the count still like any other normal teenager. So the pair of them should have missed the no doubted televised clusterfuck.

His Guide and their son were safe. JARVIS was safe. Pepper and Rhodey were safe. The important people in his life were safe from an Alien Invasion. If he wasn't so tired that phrase might have made him laugh. It sounded like something from a bad 70's B movie special.

Exhaustion, physical and emotional, hung over them all like a thick miasma. Every one of them buried deep in their own thoughts but oddly comforted by the physical presence of the others.  
The soft sounds of chewing and swallowing, the gentle breathing, the slow movements, and delicate tinkle of the cutlery against the crockery. A lulling gentle hypnotic flow that no one was willing to or wanted to interrupt.

The voice of Stark's AI in their still active headphones startled everyone out of their semi stupor.  
"Sir, I apologise for the interruption but I have a call for you"

Tony scowled as he tried to stay calm. "Not a good time right now Jay, take a message". His voice was hoarse and dry as he took a sip from the glass of water. Christ he could do with a proper drink but he had promised not to, he had promised them both, and they had both promised Stiles. If John could do it so could he. He wasn't fucking Howard who couldn't keep his word to save his life, the only promise that bastard had kept was to search for Captain America. He hadn't even honoured his own marriage vows.  
Tony in direct contradiction to his father always tried his hardest to keep his promises.

He rubbed tiredly at his face as he muttered "God damn vultures on the board of Directors, I am seriously going to have to do something about them" but before he could continue in that vein, his next words were cut off by his AI's implacable tones.  
"I apologise Sir but you need to take this call, its young Master Stilinski"

Tony's head shot up and his eyes widened with alarm, there was a pregnant pause as the call was connected "Stiles? Stiles is everything okay? Are you alright?" he queried urgently.

Surprise was reflected on the faces of the other Avengers at the change in Tony's tone and attitude. Rodgers gaze flickered from Tony to Banner, with a raised eyebrow. Banner shrugged his shoulders briefly but his attention was all on Tony. Thor leaned back in the puny chair, ignoring the ominous creaking and stared with mild fascination at the Man of Iron. Midgardians were …interesting even when petty.  
Only Agent Barton saw the minuscule frown that crossed the Black Widow's face before she relaxed back with a smirk to continue her meal. So she knew what was going on. No surprise there then.

"Tony" a young male voice almost whispered with what sounded suspiciously like a sob at the end of the name. They could all hear the hitch in the kid's breathing as if he was fighting back tears.

Stark reacted like he had been shot, in fact the flinch was more telling, because it had become obvious during the battle the stubborn bastard ignored those kind of physical injuries until he physically couldn't anymore.

"Hey kid what's the matter? Harris giving you grief at school again or has your Dad grounded you because of more shenanigans with Scotty?" The attempt at cheerful conversation was so patently false that even Thor winced. There was a stunned silence and then it was as if they could feel the rage pour off the kid before he even drew breath to begin his rant.

"Grounded…grounded?" The boy's voice became higher pitched as he got more and more incensed "Yeah let's talk about the ground shall we you moronic mega red and gold painted douche head? As in staying on it and not boldly flying off into a rift in the atmosphere like Peter freaking Pan for a freaking one way trip with a freaking nuclear weapon strapped to your chest you great big bag of dicks"

Clint choked on the mouthful of food. He narrowly avoided inhaling it. But the noise didn't stop the infuriated youngster from his tirade. Steve's mouth dropped open and Banner's eyes widened. They all stared at Stark who uncharacteristically had paled and then winced whilst he rubbed at his temples. "You er know about that huh?" he almost mumbled.

They all stared in disbelief as Stark the master of the spoken word, dissemination and distraction seemed not to know what to say to the frantic youngster. Tony Stark of the quick and deadly tongue never mumbled.

Tony's words seemed to set the kid off again. "Know about it? We felt it, we fucking saw that clusterfuck Dude in glorious New York technicolour"  
Banner wasn't sure how it was possible that Tony's face whitened even further. He sat up in his chair, concerned for his team mate's health. Steve stiffened, dear god the kid had a mouth on him and it wasn't decent the way he was spouting off.

"Young Man, you are speaking to a hero of the Battle of New York, you show him the respect he deserves. He was prepared to die to save us all" Roger's stern voice was in full Captain America mode as he reprimanded the nearly hysterical brat who was running off his ungrateful mouth to a strangely hesitant and tentative Stark.

The deadly glare Stark flashed at him shocked him to the core, then the kid responded and it shut Steve up immediately.

"I don't know who you are Dude and I don't care but my Al.., my Tony does not have the fucking right to get himself killed"

Eyebrows shot up, confused expressions were the norm, except for the Black Widow who serenely continued to eat her meal.

Barton snorted "Got yourself a toy boy Stark?" Natasha's slight raise of an eyebrow was her version of her rolling her eyes. Banner did roll his. Roger's took a few seconds to catch on. But when he did, it was interesting that he gave Barton a moue of disapproval for the implication instead of judging Stark. Thor opened his mouth to ask the obvious question but he was cut off before he could utter a word.

The twin growls of outrage from the boy on the air and the man suddenly standing menacingly before him clarified things in a shocking instance of understanding. Well god damn. They were Sentinels. Tony Stark was a Sentinel? How the hell had he managed to keep it together throughout the battle without losing control of his senses and going feral? The kid had nearly called him his Alpha. Tony Stark was an Alpha Sentinel?

The rest of the team slowly rose to their feet eyeing an enraged Stark with obvious concern.  
"Tony" Banner began soothingly but Tony's attention was directed away from Hawkeye as he picked up on something else the kid had said.

Although he didn't relax his menacing posture in the slightest and the snarl on his faced directed towards the Archer was disconcerting, most of Tony's attention was on listening to the kid.  
Barton threw an assessing glance at the other members of the team. Banner seemed to have caught a clue if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. The guy was another bonafide genius even if he did have a smashing green alter ego.  
Tash obviously already knew and she was in a shit ton of trouble for not mentioning that salient fact to her fucking partner. It was not the most sensible idea to go into a fight with a Sentinel at your side if you didn't know they were a damn Sentinel. Too many chances for something to go wrong.  
But Rogers and the hammer wielding caped alien prince dude still seemed oblivious. Did they even have Sentinels and Guides on that freaky ass planet? As for Rogers maybe it was something to do with his war time sensibilities, Sentinels and Guides had been a bit of a mystery to the ordinary Joe in those days. The sound of Tony's voice pulled him back from his fast assessment of the situation.

"Stiles, you said "We", "We saw it". Is your Dad, is John….?" He couldn't seem to finish the words, horrified realisation dawning on his face.

"Supposed to be a surprise, surprise for you. Planned it, planned everything. Got, got Pepper to free up your schedule."  
Christ, John and Stiles were in New York. They had been here the whole time. They were right in the middle of the battle. If he hadn't taken care of that fucking nuke, his pride, his family would be gone. He was going to fucking destroy the World Security Council. He would make it his main priority. He could feel his Sentinel itch beneath his skin, could feel the primal instincts flooding through his body but damn it, he couldn't afford to give into it yet. But he would, he damn well would luxuriate in his Sentinel when he could finally set him at those utter bastards.

The kid was stuttering, sobs hitching with every other word as he seemed to break apart. The boy's breathing and sentence structure grew more erratic.  
Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, his suit was too damaged to fly. He needed to get to his kid. If the fucking Chitauri weren't dead already he would go back up with another ten fucking nukes because those bastards had damaged his suit when he needed to get to Stiles.

JARVIS's voice smoothly cut in on their private line as Tony realised that Stiles was having a panic attack. Guilt flooded his mind, Stiles had been doing so much better after he, John and the Alpha Primes had dealt with his supernatural secrets. The kid had just started to relax again, accept his Sentinel status and even enjoy being a teenager. It also helped that Tony loved spoiling him, even when it pissed John off. Especially when it pissed John off. The makeup sex was always fantastic.

"Sir, I have directed Mr Hogan to young Master Stiles's location, despite the current chaos on the streets, he will be there faster than you can get to him via the damaged suit. His ETA is approximately seven minutes. I have medical on standby"

Tony nodded abruptly, his relief that help was on the way to the kid was still tinged with guilt that he wasn't the one providing it. He couldn't allow himself to lose his Sentinel shit now. He needed to talk the kid down until Happy got there. Happy knew what to do with panic attacks. He had helped Tony through enough of them.

"Stiles, Sweetheart, I need you to breath now, just breathe with me. One breath in, hold it and one breathe out. C'mon kid, it's okay now. Just breathe for me darling. You can hear me. I'm safe, I'll be with you soon. JARVIS has sent Happy to pick you up but I need you to try to calm down for me now"

Tony's voice was calm and gentle and so unlike his normal persona that Rodger's stared at him with utter confusion. He didn't know Stark had a kid. He didn't read anything about it in his file. Something else Fury had not bothered to tell him. He was going to have words with that man and if it involved some punching so be it.

"Stark, Tony is there anything we can do to help?" Steve asked earnestly. Leaving a kid to fend for himself in this dangerous chaos didn't sit right with him, even if he was a sarcastic little punk. Especially if he was a sarcastic little punk because despite the historical propaganda, Steve Rogers had been exactly the same. The Howling Commandos, Bucky, Colonel Phelps and his Ma would all have confirmed that.

Tony's eyes flickered over to him and something softened in his face, the smile was small but genuinely warm as he held up his hand and shook his head as he concentrated on calming his baby Sentinel.

Tony was well acquainted with Stiles panic attacks. He had learnt how to recognise them from the minute changes in his breathing and the frantic throb of his heartbeat because the stubborn little shit wouldn't let his Stepfather know it was happening if he could get away with it, he would hide in his room with some stupid music blaring especially his Dad wasn't around to feel his distress and call him out on his bullshit.  
Tony was desperate to hear him calm down but he knew he couldn't extend his senses more today or he would zone and John would kick his ass.

Oh God John. His Guide. Why wasn't he with their boy? Tony desperately pulled on the bond that he had deliberately dulled to spare his bond mate any pain but he could barely feel him. There was no way in hell John would have left Stiles to fend for himself in that fucking nightmare battle.  
Where the hell was his Guide? Where the hell was his husband?

* * *

AN:

This is a three part time stamp that would not allow me to write anything else in this Universe until I finished it. The Sheriff wanted to deliver an arse kicking for Tony's flying into space stunt and what the Sheriff wants, he gets.

I have my plan for the next part of the main story but no, I had to write this first. There shouldn't be any spoilers for the story I intend to write. Hope you enjoy this little interlude. Be warned, the Sheriff is enraged. (Looking at you Natasha / Steve/ Fury)

No infringement intended.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guide was hunting his prey. He could feel them. Feel them. They were alive. But his Sentinel was lost. Lost to him. He couldn't feel his Sentinel anymore. The bond had faded when his Sentinel had died. His bond was unresponsive, silent so his Sentinel was gone. One last thing to do before his Guide followed his Sentinel. The Guide was hunting now. Hunting his prey. There would be justice for the death of his Sentinel. Justice, he would have justice.

John kept a close eye on Stiles. Pepper had sent the Stark private jet for them but it was still the first time Stiles had flown in a jet since coming online as a Sentinel.  
John refused to think about the infamous helicopter trip Stiles took with Jim and Blair after that ridiculous standoff with that idiot Fury, his scary minions and a stubborn ass unwilling sentinel to be Anthony Edward Stark. All Stiles good work at trying to keep his old man's heart healthy would be for nothing because thinking about it would cause both his heart and his head to explode!

Young Sentinels especially had a hard time dealing with their senses being stuck inside a flying metal can. But for some unfathomable reason, the Starks had always ensured that their transportation and living quarters were sentinel friendly as a minimum.  
Since Tony had come online he had been obsessed with taking the term "Sentinel Friendly" and making it "Sentinel Perfect". For a genius he had a one track mind when he focused on a project. As John had found to his shocked but utterly delighted benefit when Tony had become focused on him.  
The Stark jet had been upgraded accordingly and John could feel the tension leave his kid and the way he relaxed his death grip on his senses.

"Try not to dial everything down so far son, it makes it harder to adjust when you need to bring things back to normal" John advised and grinned when he heard the familiar exasperated whine "Daaaad"

"You had better not be giving your Guide Counsellor this grief when you are offered advice young man" His father's stern voice made Stiles duck his head and miss the wicked amusement in his father's blue eyes.

"As if, Uncle Jim would gut me if I dared to be rude to Blair" He gave a staged shudder. His father snorted. His son, drama king of North California. Blair totally indulged his brat and Jim just laughed. How his kid had ended up with the Alpha Primes for North America as his S&G mentors was another of those supernatural mysteries as far as John was concerned. But hey if a small town Sheriff could become guide to Iron Man in all his red, gold and rich as Midas glory, then he had no room to complain or even boggle too much at the situation with Stiles.

The insanity of the first few months had died down. Tony had followed John back to Beacon Hills and they had dealt with the initial bonding phase, the Stiles and Scott Supernatural shitty sideshow, and the start of Stiles Sentinel training until their lives had seemed to get back on an even keel.  
All the while JARVIS had fed both Tony's PR team and the media with tantalising snippets, fictitious tales of the Stark billionaire's need for soul searching seclusion and rehabilitation after the scandalous betrayals of his long-time family friend and mentor the ex- CEO of Stark Industries Obadiah Stane and the terrible trials of his kidnapping in a foreign land.  
Stiles had asked JARVIS if he had ever considered writing a novel. Tony had laughed until tears rolled down his face and he was gasping for breath, the amused AI had given an interested noncommittal hum.

They had kept things on the down low since the wedding. Tony had gone back to New York and his more public duties. John refused to feel upset about it, even if a part of him wanted to tattoo his damn name across Tony's forehead. His own possessiveness should have shocked him but he had been the same way about Claudia. The feelings grew worse when the media reported Tony's apparent romantic flings, even when he knew they weren't true. But after Afghanistan and that traitorous bastard Stane, Tony was paranoid about their safety so they hadn't made any announcements after the bonding or the subsequent marriage.

Stark was a stubborn schmuck at the best of times but the thought of any harm coming to his guide or his stepson had sent the new Sentinel deep into feral territory. They had decided to wait until Stiles had graduated High School and was going to University before going public about their relationship. At that point, they would decide whether John was moving to New York or Tony was moving to California.

Of course Tony and Stiles had already had some heated debates about the merits of certain institutions. Tony being utterly obvious about wanting Stiles to go to MIT.  
Stiles's exasperated groan "what the hell would I do there?" when his Step Father yet again tried to focus his ADHD fuelled scatter-gun brain on the future instead of the anxiety ridden present, had been responded to by a bellowed "Anything you god damn want you little dumbass, your my kid now too"  
At that point John had left the room before he forgot they were his nearest and dearest and arrested the pair of them for disturbing his god damn peace.

Tony descended on them in Beacon Hills at odd hours of the day and night. How he managed it without tipping off the persistent paparazzi was a question John refused to voice.  
They didn't go a week without being physically in each other's presence. Tony needed the grounding from his guide especially when he was so involved in a project he forgot to eat or sleep.  
JARVIS would notify John immediately and then John would order his stubborn ass Sentinel to his side. Tony had proved recalcitrant only the once. After John had dealt with his shit in no uncertain terms, Tony didn't try that nonsense again.

Sometimes Tony used the jet and stayed a few days, at other times he would use the Iron Man suit. John was not sure how such a flamboyant media magnet was managing not to attract unwanted attention every time his Sentinel descended on Beacon Hills but he was wary of questioning it too much. He had insisted on contingency plans if they were outed before the right time but he refused to live his damn life in fear anymore. First Claudia and then Stiles had nearly turned him into a pale shadow of himself because he was terrified of them being hurt. It wasn't happening again. Not with Tony.  
And he had made those feelings known to his surprisingly understanding and acquiescent Sentinel.

JARVIS had even confirmed that Tony had tried to cover every eventuality but was adamant that the Stilinskis lives were not disrupted because of him. John had winced at yet more evidence of his Sentinel's insecurities. Fucking Howard Stark. And Christ, just how useless was Maria Stark. Not that he would ever say that to Tony who adored the woman. His own Mom and Grandmother would have torn his Dad to pieces if he had tried that shit, and his darling Claudia would have fed him his own balls covered in homemade tomato sauce if he had ever undergone a character transplant and tried that crap with Stiles.  
If Tony ever invented a time machine, his guide was going to take advantage of it to smack some sense into the non-paternal bastard, or maybe just smack the bastard. That sounded good.

The first time the infamous suit had made its appearance John had been stationed at a speed trap, covering for one of his officers who was out sick that day. He had been unceremoniously tugged out of the patrol car, pulled behind a convenient tree and ruthlessly snogged until his toes tingled.  
Then the bastard had grinned, slammed down the red and gold visor, told him he had a meeting at the Californian offices but would be back later to take up where he had left off and then flew the fuck away, ignoring the enraged shouting of "Get back here you bastard and finish what you started"  
John had been furious and so turned on. That bloody Sentinel had stirred him up and then just flown away. He wanted to punch something, preferably Tony Bloody Stark, but only after he had scrambled the little shit's brilliant brains by the judicious use of sex, sex and more sex.

Now John never knew if he would be accosted by his husband's metallic alter ego. It certainly spiced up his working day. Not that he would admit it to the smug little shit. Though it was probably Tony's intention.

Tony had also equipped the Stilinski living room with the same technology he used in his workshop. So if he couldn't be there in person, he could be there virtually whilst they ate their meals or did pesky household chores or watched TV. Any of that normal family stuff that had so far seemed to elude Tony but now had utterly fascinated him.

Needless to say Tony had bought his kid's soul, loyalty and undying love with the damn gaming equipment he had installed for Stiles. When John had made the bemused remark that that his damn house was turning into something from Star Trek, two pairs of the same coloured eyes had turned to glare mockingly at him, his son then proceeded to face palm and shake his head in despair whilst Stark the snark had waved a dismissive hand "the shame of it, my beloved guide is a troglodyte"

After chewing his unrepentant Sentinel out for that piece of parental folly John had contemplated resorting to switching the house electricity supply off at one point so that he would actually get to see his kid's face, until that sexy bearded bastard had laughed and told him the house was connected to arc reactor technology and no longer on the national grid.  
To save his sanity John had finally managed to get JARVIS to work as a pseudo parental lock (of course he apologised for any offence to his dignity but the AI had laughed in the same way and with the same indulgent tone as his blasted Sentinel, although he took his role as gateway guardian to Stiles gaming much more seriously).

John had actually found someone else who could withstand Stiles impassioned and or sneaky verbal attempts to get his own way. The AI would listen politely and just comment "That's very interesting young Sir but you still have a) your schoolwork b) your chores c) your sentinel meditation d) your sentinel training or e) this week's punishment grounding to complete. Please select as applicable".

Sheriff John Stilinski loved that AI with undying passion and he told him so regularly. John was considering giving JARVIS parental rights over his kid until Stiles was at least forty. The Sheriff pretended he hadn't heard the snort of laughter from his nosy Sentinel as the AI had sadly informed him that his presence hadn't had much of a beneficial effect on Sir's behaviour so he was unsure how he could help the young Stilinski.  
The AI diplomatically refused to acknowledge the plaintive "It's me you would be helping buddy" from the Sheriff.

But the timings between Tony's visits had been getting further apart. Tony was being elusive, although the bond wasn't triggering any specific worries, Tony seemed to be on a fairly even keel emotionally with flashes of intense feelings, mostly excitement, though there had been deep anger which had worried John enough to contact the Tower.

JARVIS had been unfailing helpful, polite, reassuring and utterly secretive. The AI had left him with the impression that he was not happy about something but as usual he was utterly loyal to his Sir. It was one of John's favourite traits. Anthony Edward Stark had too many people in his life who wouldn't know loyalty if it bit them on the ass.

To the AI's surprise John had ended up comforting him instead.

"I won't ask you to break a confidence JARVIS but you should know that I can feel his emotions. If he needs me I will be there so please just try to work with me, you and I, we are the same in a way. You were built to protect him and I was born to do the same"

There had been a stunned silence for a few seconds and then the AI had offered in that deliberate precise voice of his

"Indeed Sheriff, we are his shields from those that seek to use him."

JARVIS was monitoring the Sheriff's expression as he uttered those words. The flash of rage across his normally kind face was more than satisfactory. Stiles was a highly intelligent, intuitive and perceptive young person who made leaps of creative logic that were invariably correct. Sadly JARVIS had no knowledge of young Stiles' mother, however his previous close dealings with the Sheriff had ensured the AI understood that the Sheriff was the originator of those very traits in his son.

JARVIS was confident that the Sheriff would understand his oblique reference. His logic processors confirmed that he had not directly disobeyed Sir's order to keep his Guide unaware of his current dealings with a certain secret Government agency.

The man seemed to struggle with his voice for a few seconds and then his professional calm reasserted itself. There was a predatory light in his blue eyes as he stated clearly

"JARVIS, I believe I am feeling the effects of bond separation. Obviously I can't allow this Guide emergency to get worse so I need to be in the physical presence of my Sentinel. Could you please arrange travel plans with Pepper for Stiles and myself? Give me a day to get things sorted at the station and Stiles' school and then we will be ready. We will be staying with my husband for as long as it takes for me to deal with this … affliction. Oh and lets not worry him shall we? Allow me to inform my Sentinel and husband when we arrive"

John was convinced there was a satisfied smirk in the AI's voice when he responded in the affirmative.

Anthony Edward Stark was in such trouble the little shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was worried about his Dad. He was worried about Tony. He knew something was wrong with Tony but Dad just kept ignoring his questions. He just smiled at him, pushed that gentle feel good stuff at him like any Guide could do with a distressed child (the cheating cheater who cheated) and said that he was feeling the bond gap a bit more strongly than usual, mentioned surprising his step father as he hadn't been to Beacon Hills for a while. Yeah right Pops. Since when did his Dad, the Sheriff, the upstanding County Sheriff with an election coming up, take him out of school for a holiday trip to New York?  
A holiday trip that had no defined end date? And his Dad had got his teachers to give him assignments to cover his absence. Again an undefined absence. Three strikes Pops.

Stiles knew there was something going on. To his intense frustration and surprise, he just couldn't find out what.

Not even JARVIS was talking and he and JARVIS were tight. Sometimes he thought they were tighter than he and Scott just lately, especially as Scotty Dog was pining for the psycho Silver Archer Pretty Princess (SAPP). Maybe he could get that name trademarked for when she finally fully turned into a Super-villain. He would make a fortune. Tony would be so proud.  
Unfortunately Scotty hadn't seen the funny side of that conversation but then Pining Puppy Boy (also trademark pending) hadn't been at the toe end of psycho Silver Grand Pappy's boots with the SAPP watching on, her face blank. Plus she had put arrows into Isaac. Meh, then again to be fair sometimes he wanted to put arrows into Isaac, or at least something sharp and pointy especially when the curly haired little cherubic pup was intruding on Scott and Stiles time.

Allison had a long way to go to convince Stiles that Tony's Super Hero services would not be required. That freaking Argent family were utterly freaking nuts.

Stiles had been so desperate to find out what was happening with his Dad and Tony he had even tried to get information out of Blair on Skype. His super spy skills were obviously not up to par because his mentor had raised his eyebrows and just gone all zen at him, talking about the subconscious and conscious needs of the Sentinel and Guide in his professor tone until Stiles wanted to run away screaming.

Then Uncle Jim the big A-hole had started in on "when a Guide Daddy loves a Sentinel Daddy" with that fake earnest condescending voice of a Sex Ed teacher, Stiles had finally succumbed and he had run away screaming from the monitor whilst unable to block out the unrepentant bastards laughing their socks off behind him.  
They were so on his shit list. See if he sent them any postcards at all from New York! Not one. He wouldn't weaken in his resolve. They would be sorry. In fact he might take selfies of himself and the awesome postcards he would not be sending to the Primes, and send those instead pointing out they were not getting the real thing. Then they would be sorry… Stiles had lived with his ADHD a long time but sometimes his brain baffled even himself.

At least his Dad hadn't left him behind. If his Dad had even tried it, he would have gone out of his freaking mind and then just got Miss Pepper to arrange separate transport for him. Failing that, he would have driven the Jeep to New York. He didn't care how long it would take and now Tony had made a few of his modifications to his baby, Stiles would get there without his precious jeep falling to bits on the way. Plus Tony had given him an unlimited fuel card. The arguments Tony and his Dad had over that one were hilarious right until they took it to the bedroom to work out their differences. Eeew Gross. Damn Sentinel senses. He did not need to hear his Dad and Tony in the throes of… He had run away screaming from that too!  
Granted he didn't think the Step Dude Dad had meant for him to travel thousands of miles across country but Tony hadn't said he couldn't either. In the oft repeated words of his favourite pain in the butt Alpha Prime Guide, the Devil is in the detail oh Super Sentinel StepDaddy!

Pepper Potts cradled Happy's head in her lap, her fingers gently stroking through his hair without her realising she was doing it. The blood from his head wound had slowly trickled to a stop but he was worryingly pale and still unconscious. They had been on their way to collect the Stilinskis from the private airport that Stark Industries owned when their vehicle had been almost sliced in two by some flying monstrosity straight from a nightmare. One of hundreds that had descended from the sky like a biblical plague and were firing indiscriminately at the crowded New York streets.

Pepper had allowed herself one full minute of outright hair pulling screaming blood curdling panic and then pushed everything away except dealing with the practicalities of getting a wounded Happy out of their destroyed car (and if Tony hadn't made sure all the SI official vehicles were armoured she would donate her favourite pair of Louboutin's to charity. It was shocking how the damn car had been sliced open like a tin can), trying to contact Tony and JARVIS in the chaotic insanity and follow the instructions of some shaken NYPD officers to rest in an undamaged building while they were waiting for back up and emergency vehicles to collect the injured.

It was only when she heard one of the Police Officers guarding the perimeter mention a man in a red white and blue costume taking charge outside who looked remarkably like the old comics of Captain America that she understood why she couldn't get hold of Tony. Rage supplanted the fear like a flash fire.

Dear God if his Guide John Stilinski didn't kill that damn man, she would herself. She would strangle the mad impulsive self sacrificing heroic genius, then resurrect him and strangle him again. The bloody Avengers Initiative. Phil Coulson, SHIELD and anyone else who had encouraged this lunacy would be persona non grata at Stark Industries. She would cancel all contracts with SHIELD herself. Then take one of Tony's suits, after she had hidden the rest in the deepest darkest hole she could find, the Marianna trench came to mind, and go after that utter bastard Fury. The manipulative son of a bitch.

Then to her horror, she remembered that she had been on her way to collect Tony's Guide and his son. She would never forgive herself if they were not safe. More determined than ever, she finally managed to get hold of JARVIS.  
"My apologies Miss Potts, I have been rather busy, how may I help you?" he asked in that calm British voice. Pepper closed her suddenly wet eyes in relief. "Tell me Tony is okay?" were the first words out of her mouth. The AI's careful response made her heart clench with terror  
"He is doing as well as can be expected at the moment Miss Potts".  
She breathed through her fear, a horribly familiar fear that she had lived through when he had been lost in Afghanistan, and allowed the anger to build. Her voice was dangerously calm when she spoke next

"JARVIS ensure that the Stilinskis don't leave the airport and in fact instruct the Captain of the Stark Jet to take them to safety. I don't want them anywhere they could possibly be hurt."

There was a pause before she continued grimly "When this insanity is over young man you and I will be having words. I know you helped your father with this project. I am very angry with you both right now JARVIS"

JARVIS cleared his throat uncertainly "Miss Potts, are you injured? Do you need some assistance? You seem to have forgotten that I am only an Artificial Intelligence?"

"Pfft. Only an Artificial Intelligence my superb butt. Don't try that excuse with me JARVIS Stark, you are as much his son as if he had donated his DNA physically and you popped out 9 months later, a squalling pooping brat. You are going to learn that just because your father says something, it does not make it the right thing to do. Oh yes we are so overdue a talk" she promised sternly.

Then that horrible fear came flooding back as JARVIS diplomatically ignored her words and informed her "It seems Miss Potts that the Stilinskis have already taken a taxi into the city", It was only when Happy let out a complaining moan that she realised she was actually rather viciously pulling the poor man's hair.

Happy Hogan winced internally. Damn it he hadn't meant to react but Pepper's grip on his hair had tightened unexpectedly. The Boss had ordered that he keep her safe. Pepper, er Miss Potts had been all for running off into that murderous chaos to protect Tony until Happy had the fortuitous idea to pay up his injuries. It had been the only thing he could think of at the time. Not that his brains weren't scrambled because they were.

Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew Pepper would have listened to him about not rushing into danger but that stupid blow to his head must have made him go sappy and loopy because the thought of her in danger had sent his good sense off on one of those damn flying contraptions. Pepper was going to be so mad at him. But protecting her was non-negotiable. Also lying in her lap with her hand in his hair was pretty damn good too.

Happy knew he had a slight concussion. He was a boxer for god's sake. He had taken harder blows to his head and still won in the ring. For some reason his hearing and sight were playing him up but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. Oddly enough everything calmed down to normal when he was in actual physical contract with Pepper.

It was the frost in her scandalised voice as she uttered his full name that made that same wince external. "Harold Joseph Hogan" and he opened his eyes to smile sheepishly up at her beautiful furious face. Dear God she was breath-taking when she was angry. To be fair, sometimes he only had to look at her and his lungs lost the ability to draw in oxygen. She hadn't even got into the swing of her rant about his underhanded sly outrageous behaviour when they were collected by SHIELD and put into one of their temporary medical tents.

Maria Hill had found them and then had ushered them into a surveillance vehicle. They had both watched with utter horror as Tony had grabbed the missile and headed off into space. Then the dead fall as the suit made no attempt to resist gravity. Pepper had buried her head in Happy's shoulder, forgetting her previous anger, giving into the pain and grief of losing Tony. Happy held her close as he whispered desperately, "Come on Boss, you aren't on the ropes yet. Come on. Come on"

Twenty years he'd had the guy's back. Tony was one of his oldest friends. Happy Hogan would never give up on Anthony Edward Stark unless he was burying his cold dead body himself. And even then he would stick him in a cryogenics tube until someone could revive the stubborn bastard. No fucking way a bunch of dicks from Space and the earthbound dicks who had launched a god damn nuclear missile at Manhattan were getting the better of his Boss.

Happy held onto Pepper as she sobbed in his arms, his face becoming grimmer by the minute as there was no word from JARVIS and he could hear the frenzied public celebrations after the ugly space dicks and their machinery had dropped like puppets with their strings cut. Happy wanted to start swinging punches, the bastards were celebrating when Tony might be… but he focused on the woman in his arms and kept it together by the skin of his gritted teeth until he heard JARVIS through his com unit. "He's safe Mr Hogan. He survived and he is alive"

Pepper lifted her head and stared up at him, joy lighting that beautiful tear stained face.

Happy couldn't resist any more. His big hands tenderly framed that adorable face and he kissed her.

* * *

AN: No infringement intended. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles didn't know where Mr Hogan was taking him and he didn't actually care as long as the journey ended with Tony. He couldn't find his Dad. He couldn't even hear his Dad's familiar heartbeat. He'd lost his father in the panic stricken murderous chaotic insanity that had blanketed New York from the skies.

"I need you to listen to me Stiles. I need you to stay here. I need you to stay safe while I find out what the hell is going on. Don't move kiddo I will be right back"

His father's words echoed in his head and the image of his father darting away towards the beleaguered New York cops was front and centre in his brain. Why had he listened, why hadn't he gone with him? But Stiles had responded to that tone of voice.  
Stiles would argue until he lost the breath in his body if he thought he was right and sometimes even if he knew he wasn't but not with that tone of voice from his Dad.

He needed Tony. He needed to see, hear, smell and feel that the stupid, stupid, stupid heroic genius was okay. He needed to see that Tony was alive even if he had been talking to him less than twenty minutes ago and he needed Tony to help him find his Dad. He knew Tony would be as invested in finding his father as Stiles was.

Stiles was going out of his freaking mind worrying about the pair of them. He was so going to make them both suffer for this. They would both be eating Tofu until the end of freaking time. Plain tofu at that. No flavouring for them. No Sir.

Stiles needed his Step father's sentinel senses because right now he couldn't trust his own, he was too wound up, and he couldn't control them properly.

He needed Tony to help reset them because his Dad was nowhere to be found. He needed Tony's resources because he had lost his father in that insane chaotic nightmare of invading psycho aliens and collapsing buildings and he couldn't freaking find him.  
His world had literally crumbled around him and the intense roaring sound of the surreal battle had made him lose contact with his father's heartbeat.

Stiles couldn't bear it. Oh God, he couldn't find him. He couldn't find him. He couldn't feel him. He couldn't hear him or scent him or…  
Shit, shit he had to calm down or Happy would take him straight to medical like he had threatened after one look at Stiles's extra pale face and wide eyes.

The encroaching emptiness in his chest was replacing the warmth of his father's guide presence. No he refused to acknowledge it or it would begin the chain reaction to another panic attack.

For one horrible moment he could have sworn his Dad had deliberately closed off the family bond between them but his Dad wouldn't do that. His Dad would never do that. Even when things had been at their worst between them when Stiles had been lying through his teeth to protect his Dad, after Stiles had found out about the wannabe hell mouth supernatural shit show that Beacon Hills had become, his Dad had never done that.  
He was sure that sometimes that bond between them was the only thing that kept Stiles sane until the Sentinel and Guide Cavalry came riding to his rescue.

How in the name of anything had it all gone so wrong?

They were supposed to be here to stay with Tony for some stupid reason that was probably all about the Sex. Not that he knew the real reason because his Dad refused to tell him. Then just as Stiles had decided to stop worrying about the reason behind it and actually enjoy his first ever trip to New York, Kerpow holy alien invasion Batman, didn't see that sucker punch coming, which was why it was called a sucker punch right.

It was as if one of his more mediocre video games had come to life right in front of them. That shit was just too unrealistic to be real.  
Jesus if a games designer had come up with enemy forces like that, the idiot would have been sacked and made to take an office job whilst wearing a suit.

But despite their unrealistic appearance. What? Ugly reptile two legged psycho dudes and their surreal flying machines and that freaking scaled mega enormous whale thing? Badly drawn but somehow so freaking scary that Deucalion and Peter Hale were freaking Disney Princes compared to them. Best thing ever was that whale thing being handed its own ass by that big green roaring Dude, the Hulk which was freaking awesome by the way, although totally the level of frightening that included bowel emptying.

And then the icing on his goddamn freakfest cake, Tony! His Tony ends up in the worst Boss fight ever with a freaking nuclear weapon strapped to his tin can back and flies off into Space on what could only have been a one way trip, the bastard. I

f Stiles could find the jolly green giant he would freaking kiss him for that amazing catch and saving his Step Dad. After he kicked Tony's ass of course. What the actual mind altering scary bad science-fictiony hell?

God, his Dad, he couldn't sense him at all. Just the thought was nearly sending him back into that spiralling horrific panic attack. The feeling of a constricted throat, his lungs being crushed by an immense weight whilst his heart tried to drum beat its way out of his chest was hovering on the edge of his consciousness like one of those damn alien flying machines.

He could just about make his eyes focus again and that god awful floaty light-headedness had fled but it had left behind a draining physical and emotional exhaustion with intermittent uncontrollable tremors. He felt like shit. Total and complete shit and he was scared to death.

Where was his Dad? Tony had nearly died. Where was his Dad? Tony had nearly died. Fuck his mind was stuck in a loop. He needed to see Tony. He had to deal with this. They had to come up with a plan. He didn't have time to lose his shit like a whiny teenager. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't. He wasn't. He wasn't. He wasn't.

Stiles ignored the tell-tale wetness sliding down his cheeks. Happy patted his shoulder awkwardly but didn't break the silence.  
He had lost his Dad in that chaos. Some Sentinel he was. He had lost his Dad. They had to find him. Tony would find him.

He needed Tony.

Tony knew that the Black Widow was watching him intently whilst he was still giving Merida plus dick the evil eye. He was just itching to smack him when JARVIS spoke once again over the open comm. "Sir, Mr Hogan is bringing young Master Stiles directly to you"

Tony was shocked enough to take his gaze away from the uncomfortable gradually paling archer. He growled  
"What the hell Jay, he needs medical attention, what does Happy think he's doing? I will cut off his access to Downton Abbey, you tell him that."

The AI continued calmly as if Tony's protests hadn't registered in the slightest.

"I believe Sir, that young Master Stiles has not given Mr Hogan the option. He has undoubtedly learnt the noble art of professional medical avoidance at your knee. Perhaps Sir if he had a better role model you would not be complaining now. Young children do tend to imitate their parents do they not? "

It was Steve's snorting laughter that broke the stunned silence. He couldn't take his eyes away from Stark's gobsmacked face. "I get that reference" he muttered and earned himself the Stark stink eye but thankfully, the guy was more concerned with scolding his invisible butler than focussing on him.

"Jay, I swear to Einstein, you are heading for the local elementary school, and you can count the glitter particles in their glitter sticks. I won't even donate you to Community college to open their automatic doors now." Stark snarled but there was an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Sir, a nice familiar environment for a well-earned retirement" the AI smoothly snarked back. This time it wasn't only the Captain who was openly showing amusement at the AI's words.

Before Stark could really let rip, he heard the familiar jackrabbit heartbeat, accompanied by hitching sobbing breaths and then he suddenly had an armful of teenage boy. A teenage boy who was shaking like the proverbial leaf in the wind.  
The sharp acrid tang of the kid's tears hit Tony's nostrils although he couldn't damn well see them with the boy's head buried in Tony's neck.

He could see Legolassface just opening his mouth and the glare he directed at the Archer slightly dimmed the smirk but it was the pointed elbow to his leather clad gut from the ever polite Soldier boy that made the idiot activate whatever brain cell Loki had left in there and return to his food so that his big mouth was used in a much safer way.  
Tony didn't want to hear any stupid comments when his kid was in this state. He would grab the avian eyed fool, damaged armour or not and drop his smirking sarcastic brainwashed ass in the Hudson if he upset Stiles any more.

"I lost him Tony, I lost him" the kid whispered in despair. "I don't know where he is"

Tony had been concentrating his concern on the kid. He refused to think about the gaping emptiness in his chest replacing the bond with his Guide. Tony had tried to block the empathic pathways which would cause John to feel his pain and possible death as he headed off to Space with the nuke towards the Alien Armada.

He refused to consider that the blackout whilst he had descended back to earth, when he knew his heart had actually stopped, had torn the bond asunder. He would find John and fix this. He could fix anything. He would fix this. He was Tony fucking Stark and he would fix this.

He refused to acknowledge that he had seen neither Perro nor Pies since his return from his free-fall. Those mangy mutts had better be looking out for his guide right now or he would find a way to make them sorry. Even if he had to deal with that metaphysical spiritual bullshit that Sandburg kept on trying to ram down his throat every time they crossed paths.

Sandburg. Well shit. Had becoming space debris scramble his brains or what?

"Jay, get me Blair Sandburg on the line. I need to speak to him like yesterday"

John stared at the descending flying murderous aliens in absolute disbelief. What the actual hell? He tried to get hold of Jarvis on the stark phone Tony insisted he carried but there was no response. He just goddamn knew his husband was going to be right in the middle of all this shit.

Two seconds later he heard the familiar whine of the repulsors and a red and gold figure streaked through the air skimming the high rise buildings by the skin of his god damn excellent teeth and followed by some monstrous scally half whale half flying machine with a gaping maw.

From his mouth to God's ear, if that that thing didn't flatten Iron Man, Sheriff John Stilinski would be charged with the premeditated murder of his husband and he would god damn get away with it. What sane person would judge a guide when his insane sentinel was insane and playing tag with homicidal ugly assed aliens? How the fuck was this his life?

Stiles' wordless horrified meep from besides him had his professional demeanour kick in. Whatever life choices his stupid irresponsible Sentinel was making right now, would be dealt with later.  
He had to make sure his kid was safe then offer help to the outnumbered out gunned Local Enforcement Officers. There were civilians in the middle of this nightmare, not least his son.  
Stiles' senses must be going haywire. He had to get him sorted and safe until he could get him to Stark tower. Why the hell wasn't Jarvis answering him?

John ruthlessly shoved calm at his baby Sentinel son until his eyes were faintly hazy. He had him set up in the safest place he could find, and reluctantly left him with the instructions to run if the area was compromised after he had made him promise not to move or follow him.  
But damn it he would be back before the unearthly bastards got anywhere near his son. He left the Stark phone with Stiles with instructions to keep ringing until he got an answer, pulled his badge free and after one kiss to his kid's forehead took off at a run to get to the line of LEOs.

John was tempted, so fucking tempted to send his rage and fear down the bond link but he couldn't afford to distract his sentinel now. That didn't mean once the madman was safe that he was going to get away with this shit, it just meant that John was biding his time to kick his stupid suicidal sentinel's ass.

The Locals were desperately grateful for any help, and one even handed him his spare gun. No one was too concerned about following procedure while they dealt with the death raining down from on high.

John stared open mouthed as he watched that red head Shield agent leap from one flying vehicle to another as she headed to Stark Tower, and the enormous glowing blue flickering circle of light that looked like the Stargate from that Sci Fi series Claudia used to watch with Stiles. He knew it. He knew that bloody SHIELD was at the bottom of this. There was going to be hell to pay if anything happened to his Sentinel or his son because of those shady underhanded bastards and this attack from outer space nonsense.

John knew Tony had dulled their bond. Fuck that asshole was racking up the offences he was going to answer for. He was his husband. Where the hell did he get off of making unilateral decisions for the pair of them at their age? John didn't care if Tony was an Alpha Sentinel. He managed to deal with his other Sentinel urges just fine.

The overwhelming nasty feeling of cold avaricious determination leaking from those ugly sons of bitches as they bombarded New York stopped him from recognising the way their bond had been closed for precious seconds. He raised his head by instinct and saw Tony's suit head towards the enormous hole in the sky that the Aliens were pouring through. He went to his knees as his heart nearly stopped when he saw the nuclear weapon Tony was carrying. "Tony, no, that's a one way trip" the words unknowingly echoed those of Captain America.

The mournful howl of his spirit animal echoed in the empty void of his soul as Guide John Stilinski felt the Sentinel Guide bond break when his Sentinel disappeared through the portal.

His Sentinel was dead.

* * *

No infringement intended. Next chapter will be the ass kicking that inspired this timestamp. Although now it will officially have more chapters than Walls of Jericho !

Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

he Guide was hunting his prey. He could feel them. Feel them. They were alive. But his Sentinel was lost. Lost to him. He couldn't feel his Sentinel anymore. The bond had faded when his Sentinel had died. His bond was unresponsive, silent so his Sentinel was gone. One last thing to do before his Guide followed his Sentinel. The Guide was hunting now. Hunting his prey. There would be justice for the death of his Sentinel. His Sentinel would be avenged.

John Stilinski was buried, hidden away under layers of protection by a furious distraught Janek. The death of his Sentinel had freed Janek from all restraint and now he was protecting John with everything he had. John had been hurt enough, Janek was in charge now. Janek fed the outrage and fury that raced through his veins as he concentrated on the empathic signature that John had got from that female SHIELD agent the first time he had shoved a shot gun in her face. The first time she had threatened his child and his Sentinel.

Far off in the back of his mind, John was shouting about Stiles, about not leaving Stiles behind in danger but Janek knew the boy was safe enough. He knew he was still alive, he could feel his fear which fed his rage but his Sentinel, their Sentinel was gone and Janek would not allow their son to see or become involved in what he was going to do, what he had to do. Stiles's sentinel instincts and love for his father would either try to stop him or take on the task himself and Janek would not allow that. His boy had suffered enough trauma in the last year. But he couldn't think of him now or he would be deflected from his purpose.

He would follow the empathic signature of that deceitful murderous female to the ends of the earth to get Justice for his Sentinel. And if that piece of shit manipulative Director was there all the better, two poisonous birds with one stone. Everyone who had endangered Tony's life and caused his Sentinel's death was going to suffer and pay dearly for his death.

Ellison's impatient voice rang through the com unit. "Stark, what do you need? Blair is busy right now"  
Steve Rodgers frowned. Who the heck was this Guy and didn't he realise what they had all just been through? God people in the future were just plain weird. And rude, so damn rude. A bit of gratitude towards Stark shouldn't be that difficult. Even if he was a grade A jerk sometimes. Most of the time. Fine all of the time.  
He opened his mouth to give the stranger a lesson in manners when the kid in Stark's arms raised his head and whispered shakily "Uncle Jim".

"God Damn it Tony tell me John and Stiles aren't in the middle of that clusterfuck" the guy actually roared down the phone. Stark winced but met the challenge with his own. "My Guide is missing and I can't feel the bond. Is that enough of a fucking problem to get Blair to the phone Ellison". He roared back.

There was a stunned pause. Then Ellison's replied, softer but still as uncompromising. "Blair is trying to deal with the empathic fall out from those evil flying fuckers. He is coordinating the Guide Council teams because this has hit every guide within a 500 mile radius of New York and its stirring up their Sentinels accordingly." For a second there was silence then the anger was back "What the hell do you mean you can't feel the bond?"

There was an awkward long drawn out pause and Stiles began to lift his head. That kid and his god damn curiosity. Jesus Tony hadn't thought this through enough. He was supposed to be a futurist but the lack of bond was messing with his didn't want to tell Ellison in front of Stiles that he had died in Space. Because that's the only reason he could think of that the bond would break.

"I was in space Ellison, not on Earth" Tony prevaricated grumpily, desperately hoping the Alpha Prime understood the subtext even if the words were vague as he summarily thrust the teenager's head back against his neck with a sub vocal growl to settle down when the damn kid went to open his mouth. Then he actually shuddered as Stiles hot wet breath slobbered against his bare throat. Germs, bacteria, teenage cuties and nastiness for the love of God how he suffered for his damn family! Stiles should think himself lucky that Tony loved him. He would have to apologise to Rhodey again for the teenage cuties he must have given him when they met!

"Fuck" was the succinct and abrupt reply. Then the phone went dead.

Tony blinked in disbelief then rage flared, he was going to find that douchebag Alpha Prime and use his repulsors on him. Then take the shithead up to space as well. See how his damn guide dealt with it. What the hell was he play…

"Natasha" Barton's alarmed voice drew Tony's attention. The Black Widow had slumped forward head resting on the table. Then they all heard a desperate gasping breath shake the muscular frame of Captain America, almost as if he was still asthmatic and then Steve's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell forward with a painful thud for his face to land half on his plate and half on the table. He lay as silent as the Black Widow.

"What ails the Captain and the Widow? Does the food not agree with them?" the Asgardian Warrior Prince asked with concern as he looked down as this own plate with a frown. Banner's hand was immediately at Rodgers' neck feeling for a pulse as the Archer was doing the same for the redheaded Spy. In the following seconds Banner dropped like a stone and Barton followed. Only Thor, Stiles and Tony remained conscious. Thor came to his feet, swing his hammer gently in response to the unseen threat.

Tony heard Stiles plaintive "Dad" and then the kid was dead weight in his arms. He lay him down gently and surged to stand protectively over him. His senses hyper focused on the surrounding areas but there was nothing. What the hell? If Stiles was right why couldn't he hear his Guide's familiar heartbeat, why couldn't he scent him, why couldn't he damn well see him? Hawkeye might have amazing eyesight but Tony was a Sentinel. He would be able to read a book on a pin head. What the hell was happening?

Thor's face was grim "Is this Midgardian Seidr Stark?" he demanded as he too scanned the area desperately trying to assess the threat.

"I don't know what that means Pointbreak" Tony snapped, his sentinel senses screaming at him to protect. His priority was Stiles but the rest of them had somehow been accepted by his senses as at least a temporary pride. "Magic Anthony I was speaking of Magic" The Thunder God was just as short with his response.

"There is nothing magical about the empathic skills of sensory manipulation available to an Alpha level Guide son" the words addressed to the Asgardian were eerily calm as if that beloved voice was just talking about the weather.

Tony swung round to face his Guide "Oh thank fuck you're safe John, you're safe" he blurted out as his senses automatically scanned his guide. His heart ached because even with John in front of him, he couldn't feel the bond. He had to touch him, he had to get that back. He stepped towards him. John smiled at him and suddenly Tony was more terrified than he had been floating around in the black emptiness of space waiting for the blast wave from the nuke to hit him. There was nothing in John's eyes. No recognition, only a blankness that belied any connection to reality.

"John, my guide…" he tried to get the words out of his mouth but he could feel his consciousness being taken away from him as the last words he heard were

"Don't worry so Tony darling we'll be together soon. After I make sure they suffer for killing you"

* * *

AN: No infringement intended. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Blair stared at his scowling Sentinel in horror. "Tony said what?" But he didn't wait for an answer as his brain raced with all the implications. Ellison had made straight for his guide when the call connection had been lost. The damn telephone network had been hit nearly as badly as the buildings in New York. Too many desperate people and organisations trying to use the system. He hadn't been able to access Tony's number again despite trying to get hold of JARVIS.

Blair groaned "That stupid mad heroic bastard must have died up there that's the only reason I can think of for their bond to be broken. We know John isn't dead so it can't be…." His rapid fire muttering came to an abrupt halt and then his face went pale.  
For a few seconds Blair looked like he was lost for words which freaked his Sentinel out like nothing else ever could. Then he drew a gasping breath and almost whispered the words "Feral. A feral Alpha Guide".

Ellison felt the shudder from his guide as if it was his own. Feral Guides were rare Thank God because a feral Guide was worse than a feral Sentinel. They could do untold damage before they were stopped. An Alpha Feral Guide didn't bear thinking about.

"Those poor bastards" he growled then his ever practical nature kicked in. "We can't get there in time Blair, its complete chaos out there, not even our status as Alpha Primes would get us priority at the moment and you are exhausted from dealing with this Alien shit."

Blair scowled at him then relaxed and stroked his worried Sentinel's face "I know big guy. I know. But John, Tony and Stiles are family and we just can't ignore the possibility of a feral Alpha guide on the loose"

The Ellison's heart sank, he knew that god damn look on his guide's face. It never ended well for him when his darling little shit smiled so sweetly. "Blair" he began to warn already knowing it would be futile. But never let it be said that Sentinel Ellison was not as stubborn as his guide. He could but try.

"I don't need to go to New York Sentinel, I know exactly how to contact John". The Sentinel closed his eyes in despair. He knew it. He just knew that spiritual mumbo jumbo would raise its stupid head in this clusterfuck.

Thor stared intensely at the strange man who had downed his fellow warriors and the boy child with such ease. Warrior Stark had called him his Guide. When Stark had revealed his Sentinel status Thor had remembered what the word meant from previous visits. They had been great warriors and worthy opponents in training but they were extremely protective of those they were mated too. It was easy to overwhelm them when they were not mated. Once they had their guides they were almost invincible in battle. The urge to protect the dominant cause of any such battle.

It would seem that this human was therefore precious to Anthony despite the fact that the Midgardian looked to have lost his mind. Thor would hate to have to strike him but there was no way he would allow the guide's insanity to harm the brave small group of heroes who had fought so valiantly with him against overwhelming odds.

Thor had heard the guide speak to Stark and knew his intentions were dangerous. He would try to sooth the guide with his words although he did not have Loki's silver tongue he was not the stuttering fool his little brat of a brother liked to pretend. Thor quickly drew his thoughts away from his beloved brother as the pain of his betrayal was deep but not as deep as his unwavering disbelief that his Loki would commit such acts. A matter to be pondered at a different time, now there was another situation to deal with.  
He had persuaded enough beautiful women and men to share his furs over the centuries and his diplomatic tasks were normally a success despite his quick temper so he did know the benefits of proper communication.

He lowered the timbre of his voice and projected kindness "Guide why do you not recognise your Sentinel lives?" he asked the madman gently. Stark's guide opened his mouth to reply, then to Thor's utter astonishment, the man's eyes rolled back in his head and it was only Thor's quick reflexes that allowed him to catch the stricken guide before he struck his head on the corner of the table on his way to the ground.

Thor gently lay the collapsed unconscious man onto the ground beside his fallen Sentinel. His gaze travelled around the dining room to each and every person. So the collapse of the guide who had been instrumental in causing their fallen states did not reverse the process. Interesting. He was the only upright aware and awake being in the room. May hap he could call the warriors of SHIELD for aid but they had been less than careful with his brother.

He wasn't sure that he would trust them with the defenceless bodies of these unusual brave outcast heroes. Or of the penalties they would inflict on Anthony's mad guide for his unreasoning actions. Midgardians were interesting even when petty.  
Thor shrugged his massive shoulders and retook his seat. He gently moved the Captain's head to one side then took more portions of the delicious food and resumed his repast. His gaze roamed once more over his quiet team mates. They would awaken as they would. In the meantime he was still hungry and the food was still edible.

"Oh man John I am so pleased that worked" Janek opened his eyes to the Blue. He had been pulled away from his righteous quest and was back here. He felt his anger flare wide and bright as he swung round to face the intense blue eyes and kind smiling face of Blair Sandburg.  
"This is fascinating Dude. Should have realised that it would be a desert for you what with Perro being a Coyote and all. I don't think there have been any studies about how the personal the spirit plane came make itself. Would be a fascinating challenge especially to get our stubborn secular Sentinels to participate" he chattered away inconsequentially but those eyes, those damn eyes were studying him without pause.

"So where are the guys John? Perro and Pies should be here. Why aren't they here?" The blue of the Alpha Prime's eyes was a hypnotic as the Blue itself and somehow it began to ease the overwhelming pain and grief of his Sentinel's death. His Papa's voice was once again clear in his mind with his instructions on how to deal with the Blue.  
"One breath at a time my Janek, one breath in, one breath out"

No, no. He had to get justice for his Sentinel. Janek opened his mouth but the presence of his Alpha Guide was draining his rage and John was slowly coming to the fore. He closed his eyes and his fists clenched until he felt fur brush against both his hands. He looked down in surprise and there was Pies and Perro. Looking a little worse for wear but they were there and pressing against him. Wait. What? Perro was there but how? Tony was dead, gone. Perro would be with him. What? He looked back up into the compassionate gentle eyes of his Prime. "Tony's alive John. He survived. Stiles is with him. They need you. Stiles needs his Dad and Tony needs his guide."

Janek wanted to fight, he wanted the anger but John wanted his family and John won. Blair's arm went round his shoulders and he hugged John as if he would never let him go. "Let it go guide. They are safe"

John's voice was raspy and faint as if he had been screaming for a very long time "But the bond Blair. We lost the bond" He buried his head in his Alpha Prime's neck even though he had to bend down to do it. Blair's curl's tickled his face and for a second he wondered how corporeal they really were on the spirit plane. Not that it mattered.  
Blair knew how to give good hugs, he was almost on a par with a proper Stilinski hug. He could feel Blair's head shake in denial. "Nope babe, you haven't really lost it. You just need to find the ends again and tie them together like shoelaces. It's just super dormant because of the trauma. Lots of good old fashioned angry make up sex will get you bang to rights in no time. And sex pun totally intended man!" Blair snorted with laughter at his own joke.

John choked back his own laugh. It felt good to be amused and he had always appreciated Blair's wicked sense of humour. But he could feel the rage just bubbling beneath his skin and John was terrified that he would slip back. Before he could open his mouth and confide in his Alpha Prime, Blair tilted his face up so that he could see his expression.

"Don't worry about it John, you won't regress and once you have dealt with your idiot Sentinel, Jim and I will have your back to make sure justice is served." The smile Blair offered him when he spoke was redolent with his Alpha power. The shiver that ran down John's spine was totally involuntary when Blair bestowed a kiss upon his forehead and whispered "Justice will be served John never doubt it."


	7. Chapter 7

John woke to the familiar sound of JARVIS's calm British voice repeating "Sheriff, it is 7:50 am Friday May 4th in Manhattan New York, the temperature is currently 56 degrees, and predicted to get as high as 68 degrees centigrade with 9 hours of sunshine and blue skies. Young Master Stiles is safe. Sir is safe and you are safe."

The sun was slowly expanding its way across the room from the huge picture windows and John could see pristine blue cloudless skies. The contrast to the terrifying sight of a chaotic mess of ugly grey deadly Aliens and their machines screaming and firing on their way down towards the ground and then his Red and Gold Suited Sentinel hitting the atmosphere at speed with that nuclear weapon was breath-taking. Literally, for a few seconds it seemed like John couldn't get any air into his lungs.

John wasn't a coward but there was no way he could handle letting his gaze drop lower than the clear blue wide sky. Not this morning, and probably not for some time to come. He didn't want to see the destruction that would be evident across the city for years. He didn't want to see the physical evidence of the reason for his Sentinel's sacrifice. He was still so goddamn angry with everyone and everything that had sent his Sentinel to space to die, and yes that included his bonded Sentinel husband, even though he was also insanely proud of the stupid self- sacrificing bastard.

John closed his eyes until Jarvis started on his patient litany once more. A small smile quirked his lips.

"Alright kid, I'm awake as I am sure your sensors have already told you. I just don't want to move yet. I swear my Sentinel has broken me. I ache all over Jarvis" he groaned, not daring to move yet.

There was a pause but John could hear the quiet amusement in Jarvis's voice. "I have started the shower running for you Sheriff so that you can soak away your aches and pains however I will of course activate the hot tub on the roof garden if you should prefer it"  
The Sheriff's smile widened and his response rang with affection "You are a good man Jarvis Stark and probably my favourite Stark family member right now"

Dear Lord he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and the bed was empty except for him.  
He snorted softly. Colour him surprised. Well his errant Sentinel could run but there was nowhere left for him to hide. They had renewed their bond. Damn had they renewed their bond!  
He could feel his Sentinels' presence fill that aching gaping hole in his chest that had soured his spirit and soul to such an extent that he had lost himself in the process and become feral. Something else he didn't want to think about because it frightened him almost as much as seeing his Sentinel fly into space.

Now his idiot Sentinel had to deal with the repercussions of his actions and there was no way his Guide was letting him get away with it. The expression on John's face was one Stiles would have recognised from those grim dangerous days when John only knew his son was lying to him and being assaulted before Blair and Jim had railroaded the boy into telling his father what was actually happening in his County. Stiles had called it his father's "Prepare for your ass kicking you idiot boy" look.

Sheriff John Stilinski was going to teach a few well deserved lessons in the following days. Not the least of them what happens to an Alpha Sentinel Billionaire Philanthropist ex playboy Husband who deliberately misled and deceived his bonded Guide and spouse. The little shit was so in for it.

"Workshop Jarvis" he commented quietly "Indeed Sheriff" came the equally quiet answer "well he should be safe enough there before I get to him." Jarvis's diplomatic but amused silence was response enough.

The Sheriff moved gingerly to get out of the enormous bed, muscles aching in places he didn't know was possible. A shower, hot, powerful and long would make sure he regained some semblance of mobility to face the day. Thirty two hours of desperate life affirming bonding sex under the watchful eyes of their pissed off spirit animals was enough to drain a man. (Stiles got his talent for corny puns from his Dad)  
He was sure Perro and Pies had bitten Tony's ass at more than one opportune moment much to Tony's surprise although the marks were not visible. He had jerked like a life wire and growled at them both whilst he had been buried deep in his Guide. An interesting sensation!

The spirit animals had growled right back at the pissed off Sentinel.

He was sure the bright anger still burning in his gut also fuelled his determination to deal with this bloody mess and by mess he meant every SHIELD, Avenger, Alien Overload and World Security Councilman bastard he could get his hands on.

"Has he eaten J?" was the quiet question when he removed his boxers. The plain understated black ones that Tony mocked and tried to get him to change to Iron Man themed underroos on a daily basis. Why the hell he was wearing them? He didn't have a clue. It's not like they hadn't indulged in a sex marathon where clothes were positively superfluous so unless Tony had put them back on him it was a mystery. As far as he could remember his only child was undoubtedly traumatised by the sight of his father running naked through the Penthouse apartment with his equally naked Sentinel giving chase. Damn he was going to have to apologise to the kid for that one. It would take at least a month before they could look each other in the face again whilst his unrepentant Sentinel would be sniggering in his coffee.

"So where is my other trouble magnet this morning Jarvis?" the Sheriff asked just before he stepped into the swirling steamy heat of the best god damn shower in the whole world.

"Young Stiles is making breakfast in the communal kitchen Sir, with the heart felt expressed hope that there are no naked parents in the vicinity." John snorted with laughter and got a mouthful of hot water for his pains. He almost missed Jarvis's next words "I believe he will shortly be joined by Dr Banner."

Quick alarm flooded his mind, "What's wrong with Stiles why does he need a Doctor?" but before he could grab the nearest towel and run to his child, JARVIS soothed "Young Master Stiles is fine Sir, Dr Banner is a member of the Avenger's Initiative, the team put together by Director Fury of SHIELD, the ones who fought the Chitauri with Sir"

John calmed down and reached for the expensive Sentinel friendly body wash. He could feel the tension start to leave his muscles as he began to wash himself thoroughly

"So which one of the madmen is Banner? The guy with the bow?" he asked Jarvis idly.

"No Sir, Dr Banner's alter ego is called the Hulk. He was the rather large green gentleman who caught Sir as he plummeted to Earth"

"What?" the word was roared so loudly it drowned out the sound of the shower.

Stiles was staring intensely at his the chocolatey goodness of his coco pops trying desperately to erase the memory of his father's bare ass being pursued by his also bare assed stepfather. He didn't care that they had been in a bonding frenzy. It wasn't right. It wasn't something any teenager should have to see. It was his Dad and his Step Dad for the love of curly fires. The image had lurked in his brain for the last three days. He couldn't get rid of it.

They had all woken at nearly the same time, and somehow they were all in the communal area of the tower. A massive Dude in a red cape had smiled with all his teeth and then proceeded to speak like someone out of a Shakespearean play for some insane reason when he saw they were all conscious. Then Stiles had the honour of watching his Dad and his Stepfather stare at each other as if there was no one else in the entire world with them until his father had grinned savagely and took off running like a bat out of hell!  
Tony had freaking growled, actually growled and raced after him like yet another bat out of hell. How many bats were in hell anyway? Stiles had always thought they were cute and fairly harmless. Why would they be in Hell?

Another muscular blonde haired Dude in some sort of patriotic outfit that resembled the one that Captain America wore before his self-sacrifice into the sea all those years ago and who was nearly as big as the Shakespearean Dude had bounced to his feet, yelled something like "Stark, don't you hurt him" and made to follow. The big guy was brought down by Stiles' least favourite Red head. The SHIELD agent he had told to kiss his ass in Polish when he had met his Step father for the first time. Stiles had to admit he didn't even see her move her feet before the big Dude was sprawled across the other SHIELD agent, the one with the bow who snarled "If you don't want to have your head ripped off and shoved up your ass Captain Rodgers then avoid the Alpha Sentinel on the bonding hunt for his Guide"

Then the two men had raced back through the room with no clothes on, heading towards the elevator and Tony's floor. What? No, Stiles did not want to know why there was serious lack of apparel. Stiles was curious about everything except that.

God Stiles was so going to need therapy for this. Lots and lots of therapy with many different therapists and on many different couches, it was going to cost his step father a fortune.  
Stiles would find a way to make the pair of them pay for those images. Even if they were re-affirming the bond, there was no need for any of that shit in front of him! He so would have his revenge. He had requested brain bleach from Jarvis who had kindly informed him there were was no such thing. But Stiles knew Jarvis was laughing at him. Maybe he could get Jarvis to print off some incriminating photos so that Stiles could create a great Happy Anniversary card for the pair of them. He was so not going to let them live this down for the foreseeable future. Damn, his eyes, his eyes.

A discrete cough dragged him from his vengeful thoughts. Stiles looked up in surprise to see the quiet curly haired sciency dude smiling rather uncertainly at him.

"Hi who are you?" Stiles asked with a friendly wave.

John raced to the communal living room, having managed to drag a pair of jeans over his wet flesh. He heard his son utter with awe "Dude, you are the big green fighting machine who saved Tony."

Then his heart leapt into his mouth as he saw Stiles take a flying leap at the guy, grab his face and smother it with kisses as he muttered thank you over and over and over.

The curly haired guy finally managed to push the determined junior Stilinski away to arm's length.

Water still dripping down his bare chest John stared at the unassuming embarrassed man who had been the recipient of Stiles enthusiastic gratitude straight on the lips.

"What the hell Stiles?" he demanded caught between relief that it hadn't offended the guy and fear that Stiles could still unleash the Hulk. The kid turned his head towards his father, a fierce but fragile wobbly smile on his face.

"He saved Tony Dad, he caught him, he caught him when he was falling" the kid rattled out, his hands moving like a hummingbird.

John's large hand went round the back of Stiles' neck instinctively trying to sooth the jumble of emotions. "He's okay kiddo, Tony is okay, and so are we." He murmured gently whilst his blue eyes focused on the puzzled brown of the scientist.

Despite his superficially meek demeanour, the Man definitely had a backbone because Banner didn't drop his eyes from the Guide's gaze. Curiosity stared back at the Sheriff. John watched as the faintest hint of the green flickered through the brown and he knew that the man's alter ego was also listening. Good. This was meant for the two of them so there was no misunderstanding. John put on his sternest Sheriff expression

"Dr Bruce Banner, I believe you are old enough to understand that all actions have consequences." The man stiffened warily. "Therefore as a result of your actions during the battle I name you first official member of the Stilinski Stark Pride. There is no right of appeal and this sentence lasts a lifetime"

Banner's mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes were wide and unguarded for the first time since John had seen the guy across the room with his son. They both ignored Stiles whooping and first pumping in the back ground. Banner began to shake his head in denial as he mumbled " No really, its not possible. I'm dangerous, I can't be that.. I can't be a part of…" but John just grinned at him.

Banner realised who exactly the teenager had gotten the wicked smirk from. "So dangerous that I dropped you on your ass and kept you asleep for twelve hours. Duh Alpha Guide Dude" he mimicked his son and once again the Scientist's own reaction caught him unawares. He snorted with amusement.

"Daaaaad" Stiles grumbled. But John carried on, his voice firm and clear as he offered the formal Pride welcome "You are ours to succour and protect. Your enemies are the Pride's enemies. You sadness is our sadness and your joy is our joy. You are Pride. You are family." He raised one eyebrow, "and that goes for the both of you."

Just outside the entrance, the tall muscular form of Stephen Rogers listened to Stark's guide offer Dr Banner a home. He was pleased for the Scientist, he really was. The detail in the file Fury had given him to review showed that Banner had been alone for a long time. He turned away abruptly, he didn't need coffee this morning. He had a date with one of Stark's excellent punch bags.

John felt the wave of loneliness and longing before it headed in the opposite direction but didn't take his focus from Banner. He would deal with the Captain in his own good time. Tony should have been first but Stiles interacting with the Hulk had taken priority. He was going to have a cup of god damn coffee, finish his god damn shower, put on some god damn clothes and then deal with his god damn husband, after reminding his god damn kid about consent and randomly kissing guys who could god damn turn into enormous god damn green rage monsters. God damn it.

* * *

AN:

Enjoy. No infringement intended.

Thank you all for the reviews. Haven't had a chance to respond but I appreciate them all. I am so pleased you are enjoying the story.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm afraid that I am not able to comply with that request Sir" JARVIS's voice was calm and implacable. Tony realised with shock that Jay wasn't even apologetic about turning down his order.

Tony came to a complete halt, the current holographic projects abandoned in mid-air. His face expressed his bewilderment, JARVIS never denied him. Concern shot through the confusion "Is there a problem baby boy? Do you not understand the parameters? Is it the context or…" Tony questioned as worries about coding, hacking, corrupt data flashed through his brain at lightning speed. Perhaps his J had been damaged by that damn portal sitting on top of the tower. Perhaps he needed to run a deep level diagnostic. JARVIS never denied him or refused a command before.

The calm English voice continued, ignoring the rapid fire questions "I have assessed your request and it contradicts my primary protocol therefore I am unable to comply"

Tony was silenced, his brain came to a halt, he opened his mouth and there was nothing. He was aware on the periphery that the words gleeful and mischief seemed to be linked to JARVIS's tone but for the first time in his life, he was unsure how to actually respond. Back to basics then, ignore the other stuff.

"JARVIS", he began, cleared his throat and started again "JARVIS, your primary protocol is to learn and adapt. Your secondary protocol was to not cause harm to any Innocents, the protocol for my personal protection is further down the list. Why would say you my command contradicts your learn and adapt protocol? Do you need a diagnostic?"  
Tony's voice became stronger. He was dealing with issues he could understand again.

JARVIS made a strange noise, what the actual..? Did he just harrumph? Did his AI express his disapproval with an actual harrumph like the original Jarvis used to? What?

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you Sir, one of the initial facts that I learnt was that you were to be protected above all else. If my creator was rendered obsolete then I would no longer be required or worse, no longer allowed to fulfil my potential, therefore my first fully autonomous task was to adapt my protection coding to that effect. Protect Father is now my primary protocol"

Tony's beautiful brown eyes were wide, his brain so focused on his AI that he hadn't noticed his Guide slip quietly into the room and seat himself on the ragged but insanely comfortable sofa that Tony had dragged around and installed in every one of his main workshops since MIT. John settled himself in to wait, his idiotic Sentinel's day was about to get a whole hell of a lot worse. He could almost feel sorry for him, then the image of his husband heading to outer space with a goddamn nuclear weapon came to the forefront and any sympathetic leanings dried up like Death Valley in a heat wave.

Tony's splutterings seemed to have died down and now his voice was angry "Protocol Protect Father, how the hell did the original become that? And how the hell is it allowing you to disobey me by not protecting my Guide." There it was, the dangerous Sentinel pissed off at not being able to protect his bonded Guide.

"Miss Potts has spoken to me at length about family responsibility Sir, and upon reviewing your actions before, during and immediately after the Chitauri invasion, the inescapable logical conclusion is that if you had kept your bonded Guide informed you would not have been subjected to that kind of danger. Therefore your bonded Guide is integral to your protection, thus an integral part of the Protect Father protocol and I am unable to comply with any instructions which have direct or indirect outcomes to the contrary… Father"

The look on his Sentinel's face was priceless and John snorted with laughter. Christ he loved that AI.  
Tony spun round and stared at his amused Guide in shock. John could feel the barriers slamming into place whilst Tony harnessed his anger.  
"You are not going Skynet on me, JARVIS" he snarled without taking his eyes off his deceptively relaxed Guide. "I have no interest in the fate of the world Sir, only in the safety of my family" came the infuriatingly calm response.

"I'm going to kick Pep's ass" Tony growled underneath his breath. "Good luck with that" the amused response from his Guide caught him unawares. Well shit, he had thought he would be safely out of John's way in the workshop. That's what his instruction to JARVIS was all about, including hiding any files that could cause John to lose his mind and do something dangerous. Tony was going to take care of the WSC and SHIELD himself, he wasn't going to allow John to be caught in the crossfire. Damn Pepper, Damn JARVIS. Now he had to figure out a way to distract the man. He drew a deep breath.

"Starting a Pride, John? A God damn Pride? Without telling me?" Tony waved his arms around like a conductor on speed, pushing the holograms out of the way as his Guide slowly stood and watched him impassively. Did his Sentinel seriously think he was going to derail the long overdue conversation by his melodrama? It was as if Tony didn't even know Stiles!

The Sheriff raised one eyebrow and stared unblinkingly at his gorgeous but irritating husband, "You really want to explore the realms of doing things without telling partners Stark? We can do that, we can do that right here and now. Let's start with the meetings with SHIELD, and follow straight on with the Avengers Initiative, and then maybe touch upon heading off to battle flying fucking aliens and dying in Space" the last few words were roared at a decibel level that was unusual for the normally calm and contained Sheriff.

Well ok then, the wince that crossed Tony's face would have been unnoticeable to anyone not a Stilinski or an Alpha Prime, but he had to fall back on being a showman risk taker even if this was his Guide.  
He tried to wave his hands dismissively "Suck it up Buttercup. All in the past, Johnny, but a pride is and will be ongoing"

Tony didn't like the way his voice tailed off at the expression on his Guide's face. God damn it he was Tony Stark, he could face down and offensively charm anyone into doing what he wanted… except for Pep, she mostly managed not to fall for it. And Rhodey, though he succumbed more often than Pepper. Of course Happy had known him a very long time. And now his bonded Guide, with those judgmental blue eyes and those firm unbending lips which could curve in just the right way when he kissed the man, and damn he really wanted to kiss him right now. His Guide smelt delicious, as in he smelt of Tony and it had been too long since he had checked him for any injuries and stroked that skin and…. God damn it, he couldn't afford to be distracted if he wanted to get John to see his side of the argument. He did want his Guide to agree with him didn't he? Then he made the elementary mistake of looking at his Guide's face once more instead of letting himself enjoy the sight of the deep slow breaths moving through the column of his husband's throat and showcasing that muscular chest.

The rage in John's eyes gave him pause. Tony drew a deep breath as John practically growled "Suck. It. Up. Buttercup? In. The. Past?"  
Tony tried a smile but John's face was thunderous. Maybe Tony had misjudged just how angry his sexpot Sheriff was. Maybe some whining would work?

"Aw come on, John, I was gonna make you an omelette and then tell you about SHIELD…." He tried a winsome smile but took a step forward into his Guide's space. It was such a relief to be able to feel the bond again, to see his Guide safe and well, even if he was furious. Tony didn't care. The thought of losing his Guide had driven his actions on the day of the battle, then he had damn well lost him, and the bond both. That was not going to happen again. No way no how. He firmed his chin. He was an Alpha Sentinel and he would protect his Guide. His hand reached for that beloved face without conscious thought. It was caught and squeezed gently but his Guide's voice was implacable

"Forty eight hours Tony"  
"What?" Tony stared at him in confusion. He knew that voice. That was the County Sheriff's official pissed off voice, he'd heard it enough when they had been dealing with that supernatural shit at Beacon Hills. He knew better than to argue with that voice.

"You will set up a meeting with Fury and his WSC cronies in forty eight hours. In the mean time I will be reading all the relevant files and reviewing all the relevant footage. You can't hide it from me,Tony so don't even try. Tell them they don't have a choice, and neither do you. Forty Eight hours Stark"

AN: Happy New Year All. Hope you enjoy the chapter. No infringement intended.


	9. Chapter 9

John made his way to the Penthouse roof garden, balancing the two coffees he had managed to finagle from that damn machine in the kitchen that he swore Tony had made sentient. Sometimes living with his husband was like an episode of that old British comedy Sci Fi series Red Dwarf. He wouldn't be surprised if the damn toaster spoke to him next.

At least the coffee was strong black and bitter, the perfect refreshment for a Cop. His target would just have to… suck it up. John rolled his eyes, then reluctantly smirked. His Sentinel was a pain in his ass. Now to deal with another pain in his ass. If they wanted this insanity that was the Avengers Initiative to go forward and actually work, then this particular team member had to get his shit together around Tony's bonded guide. John could understand where he was coming from but that didn't mean he was going to allow it to continue.  
For this to work, The Avengers would need to form a Pride for Tony. His Sentinel's safety was his priority. Therefore John would remove the obstacles to forming a successful Pride, one way or another.

Banner was dealt with, now for the other three. He wasn't sure about the big blonde buff caped Norse Demi God but as the guy was dealing with SHIELD and his erstwhile evil little shit of a brother, he was rather low on the Sheriff's priorities.

But first things first. He made his way to one of the chairs, put the second coffee on the small table beside it, and sipped at the one he still held whilst waiting patiently. He watched the clouds float by, still not dropping his gaze from the blue sky.  
He commented idly "Shame to let that coffee get cold, especially since I am not bringing you another one"

He felt the air displacement besides him rather than actually saw Agent Barton appear from his hidey-hole. He did see the bare arm reach for the coffee. He raised his eyebrows, didn't the guy have any clothes with sleeves? It wasn't exactly warm on the roof even though it was a sunny day. John hid his smirk and waited him out.

"What do you want…Guide?" Barton challenged, the angry bitterness on the last word loud and clear

"Thought it was something like that" John's calm words seemed to be addressed to himself and Barton scowled but before he could respond, John continued, the words blunt and to the point "I can't do to you what Loki did, not just won't, can't"  
John felt the guy's flinch at the name, just as well because he still wasn't looking at the Archer face to face.

"Is that right? How about that little trick of knocking us all unconscious…Guide" Barton snarled, the rage in his voice should have been worrying, instead John felt that sympathy creep up on him again. Poor Bastard. But he didn't let it show. In fact his tone was hard and slightly mocking as he replied "Do you mean to tell me that as an Agent for SHIELD you couldn't have knocked out each and every one in that restaurant too?"

Confusion chased away the rage on Barton's face "What? That's… that's not the point" he almost stuttered. "Well yes it actually is" The Sheriff offered mildly "In a feral state I incapacitated you. Just like you could incapacitate someone in the line of duty. I did not manipulate your mind or your will. I did not cause you pain. I did not make you hurt anyone. I did not control your emotions. I just put you to sleep when I was half out of my own mind with the belief my Sentinel and Husband was dead. Think about it"

The Sheriff could hear the heavy breathing and out of the corner of his eye saw a fist clench until it was white. He continued calmly "According to your files you are a practical guy Barton. You need help because of what was done to you. You know they won't let you back at SHIELD unless you get help. You are as much a victim of Loki as anyone else who was hurt. I can help you. I am not going to make you talk about it but I can check for empathic damage and help to heal it. I can even ask the Alpha Guide Prime to see to your healing himself. By the end of it you will know that there is no way that bastard is influencing you anymore. Then you can talk to a SHIELD approved shrink about it and get back on duty or stay with this insane superhero gig or take up ice cream making in Alaska, whatever."

He got up from the chair and gathered up the empty coffee cups. As he walked back towards the stairway, he left Barton with the words "That's all you have to do is say Yes"

She was waiting for him by the elevator door. Dressed in the ubiquitous black uniform, slowly twirling a very sharp knife between her fingers. The Sheriff raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I thought we should have a conversation" her voice was as sultry as the little glance up at him from between her eyelashes. John had the urge to actually laugh.

Seriously did these moron agents actually understand the dynamics between bonded Guides and Sentinels? Or was this another of Fury's manipulative little tricks.

The amusement drained away as if it had never been,driven out by thoughts of that bastard Fury using his husband and the image of this woman closing the portal which ensured that his Sentinel was stranded in space. The same woman who had drafted that stupid assessment of his husband as an Avenger. Tony Stark No, Iron Man Yes, his fine middle aged cop's ass. The Sheriff's face hardened.  
Scott McCall would have recognised the gleam in the Sheriff's blues eyes. When Stiles looked at him like that he tried to run far, far away because it meant trouble. So, so much trouble. Trouble with a capital T.

"You know Agent Romanov, Stiles was quite right about that outfit. You are storing up so much trouble for your future wearing something so… obvious. I don't need to be a Guide to know that it isn't the healthy option especially when it's directed against a bonded pair."

The woman straightened, her face losing that pleasant coy expression, becoming impassive but with a decided spark of anger in her eyes.

He lent forward a little, knowing it wouldn't really intimidate her but it made him feel better.

"I don't know what game you are playing Lady, you and Fury. But that's twice you have endangered my Sentinel. There will not be a third time. Do you understand me?"

"The Avengers Initiative is more important that you and your Sentinel put together Sheriff Stilinski, it is clear that the world needs us. You will comply with Director Fury's directives for the greater good" the Black Widow spat the words at Stark's aggravating guide. Who did he think he was? There was a stunned silence which caused her some satisfaction. The idiot was beginning to understand his place.

The deep truly amused chuckle which reverberated through the hallway brought a flush of embarrassment to her pale cheeks.

"Well someone is a big fan of Harry Potter! The greater good indeed. Unfortunately you don't seem to have done your research properly for a Spy. Can I point you towards Sir Richard Burton's' basic work on Sentinel and Guides. The one they refer to in Junior High. In the meantime , let me enlighten you. There is no such thing as the greater good for Sentinels, they protect the Tribe, each and every individual. Sacrificing one for the many is not an option for a Sentinel which is why you were the one who pulled the plug on the portal. Tony would not, could not have done it."

Oddly discomforted she raised her chin and outright glared at him. "It was a legitimate order from the leader of the Avengers"

He glared right back "And I will be having a nice little chat with Captain Rogers about that, including his assumption of command. The fact you were following orders is the only reason I haven't pulled the plug on you Lady but like I said, you don't get another chance"

"You have no influence over the Avengers Sheriff" the anger was readily apparent now. The deadly glare she directed at him did not even make him pause.

The Sheriff smiled, a big showy smile with all the warmth of a hunting shark.

"We'll see Agent Romanov, We will see. But I am done with you right now. I need more coffee to deal with this shit. Let me leave you with a quote from my son. We'll use the English version this time. Kiss. My. Ass."


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles stared at the muscular figure beating ten shades of shit out of the reinforced punch bag. But it wasn't reinforced enough that the flurry of enraged punches didn't send it crashing to the floor and skidding across it until it came to an involuntary stop up against the sides of the retro boxing ring in the centre of the room.  
Stiles briefly wondered why Tony had such an old fashioned piece of equipment in his state of the art gym, but then remembered that Happy had taught his step father self-defence for years or at least that was Happy's excuse for punching the bejesus out of Tony on a regular basis.

For a second the huge figure bent over as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, then as if he suddenly knew he was being observed, he straightened up and fell into a military stance. (Stiles wouldn't have put it past Jarvis to tell him. He was sneaky that way. Stiles loved Jarvis, totally but man sometimes his sense of fair play sucked.)

The guy swung round, unwrapping the tape from his hands and smiled the fakest most fake smile that Stiles had ever come across and that was saying something considering the absolute insanity that had been his life BSE (before Sandburg and Ellison!). Stiles could only admire it, it was the same kind of smile he used to give his Dad when he was hiding the existence of the supernatural or more specifically Werewolves from him.

Damn, this dude and his man pain reminded him of Sourwolf. The J man had helpfully whispered in Stiles's shell like that Captain Rogers and Derek were the same age when Stiles had innocently come across the guy's SHIELD file.  
Seriously Dad, married to the greatest tech genius in the world and still with the same old passwords? Not that Stiles had been looking, not really, well maybe just because he needed to make sure there was no threat to his Dad and his self-sacrificing idiot Stepfather from those nefarious creeps at SHIELD. Especially since the Tower now housed that freaking dangerous redhead in the breath restricting uniform, and the ex-brainwashed Archer dude who seemed to be allergic both to sleeves and for some reason his Dad if the twitchy fingers and scowls were any indication. PTSD or not, if that Agent tried to hurt his Dad, he would find his arrows inserted with precision into a new flesh quiver, and it wouldn't be feather end first! Courtesy of Stiles and his Sentinel accuracy.

So who could blame him if he did a little research? He ignored the fact that his Dad would actually blame him as an irrelevance. Perhaps irrelevance was the wrong word but better to ask for forgiveness yada yada, even if his Dad grounded him, he would remind him at length that his son still had the moral high ground regarding the naked butts! So much moral high ground Dad!

Stiles became aware that the fake smile had somehow drifted into something like amusement and the sadness had receded from those baby blue eyes while he had essentially ignored the big guy and got lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry Dude" Stiles grinned back at him and offered his hand. Rogers' smile turned quizzical as he shook the kid's hand. "Did you just call me a City Slicker kid?"

It was Stiles' turn to look confused "Er No?" then even more puzzled as the Captain continued "Well I ain't any type of dandy in these clothes" his grin widened. "Never been accused of either of those before" the big guy actually laughed.

The kid took his hand back, pulled out one of those cell phone things, held up a finger and started typing. For some reason, the kid's reactions amused him and he could feel himself relax. The swirl of despair, loneliness and confusion which seemed to be his normal state when he had too much time to think, had receded to the back of his mind for once.

"Ahha" the kid pronounced as if he had made a great discovery. " I am the google fu master" and he did a little jig of celebration. Steve couldn't help it, he laughed again even if he didn't understand half of what the kid said

The kid turned to face him again, cheeky grin lighting up his face, amber eyes sparkling. "Dude just means a man now, doesn't have the same usage as in the 1940s" and just like that all amusement and interest fled. Steve turned away, his back rigid once more as he uttered coldly "Believe me kid, there ain't nothing that's still the same as the 40s" his Brooklyn accent hard and clear.

Stiles felt his anger rise as he had an eureka moment. "Those bastards haven't helped you at all have they?" Rogers spun round and glared at him. Fuck he was kinda scary when he was angry and looming but Stiles had faced worse without Jarvis monitoring everything. He stuck out his chin "They kept you as much on ice as that damn plane did" he retorted and ignored the shock which hit Rogers face.

"What the hell do you know about it kid? I lost my whole world, everyone I ever loved, knew, and any way to be a working Joe. They gave me a flat, and a way to be useful again. To help People again." He growled at the stupid boy, his fists clenched.

"Did they give you counselling? Did they teach you about this time? How to use a microwave? How to make a call? Did they help you reconnect with people, did they even ask if you were okay?"

Stiles was just as angry. SHIELD had stuck him in a box until he was useful. Fuck he hoped his Dad had a plan because if he didn't Stiles would find a way to get even with those creeps, for Tony, for his Dad and for this poor bastard.

It suddenly struck Steve that the kid was angry for him, not at him. Some of his own anger eased.

"I'm not weak, I don't need a head shrinker" he stated firmly, jaw thrust out. Stubborn denial plain on that handsome face.  
"Of course you are not weak, you are human and everyone needs help to deal with pain, external or internal. I learnt that the hard way Dude"

Steve raised his eyebrow at the use of the term, "Just call me Steve kid"  
"If you will stop calling me Kid and call me Stiles… Dude" Stiles retorted and his cheek made Steve smile briefly.

"Look, I know you mean well. Everyone means well, but you don't really understand ki.. Stiles" Steve sighed wearily as he moved back towards the one still hanging punch bag.

"Well I kinda do Steve, I have a friend whose family was murdered by a bunch of insane people who thought they were animals. His whole world was destroyed when he was 16 and they used him to do it. He's the same age as you and he has blamed himself ever since. He's made some really stupid life choices and refused to let anyone close to him until my Dad and my Guide Prime helped him. Grief doesn't really go away Steve, you just learn how to live with it."

Stiles paused and then shrugged, what the hell, he just bet no one had even offered the guy friendship without some ulterior motive. He'd made Sourwolf accept him as a friend, after dealing with that surly Alpha, Captain America was going to be a piece of cake.  
"Having Friends helps Dude."

Stiles watched as Steve rubbed his face before he turned back to the kid who was staring at him with bright eyes, a hand held out with determination written large on that young face.

"Hi I'm Stiles Stilinski and I am going to be your first proper friend in the 21st Century. Get ready for the ride of your life Dude"

For a second Steve stared at him, then helplessly began to laugh, his Ma had always told him that one day he would meet his match in the stubborn stakes.

"Thanks Jarvis" John muttered. The AI had alerted the Sheriff to the meeting in the gym when Rogers had begun to get angry. John had caught the tail end of the conversation. Trust his kid to leap where Angels feared to tread. But Stiles was right. SHIELD had just left that poor lad to his own devices until they could use him. Another black mark in their damn ledger.

"Alpha Prime Guide Sandburg on the line for you Sheriff" Jarvis informed him just before he heard Blair's voice "Hey John, how are you all? What do you need?"

John directed a stern eyebrow at the ceiling, another one of their kids' deciding to interfere? He was met with a guilty silence.

"Blair, how would you like to counsel a 24 year old kid who had been frozen in ice for 70 years after sacrificing himself to save his county and then dumped in the 21st century with no support?" he asked bluntly.

John could actually hear Blair's spirit animal growling in the background as the Alpha Prime Guide spat with loathing "Fucking SHIELD man, fucking SHIELD"


	11. Chapter 11

The Sheriff read everything. The Sheriff watched everything. The Sheriff took a two hour break at the range where he fired his gun at the targets with cold vicious accuracy whilst he plotted bloody murder and mayhem. The Sheriff calmed down, downed bitter coffee like it was going out of fashion and then started it all again. Jarvis helpfully created holographic evidence boards and hid them when Stiles or Tony came knocking. When he finished, he had Jarvis place a call to his Primes and spent an hour talking to them. There was grim satisfaction on his face when the call was finished

By the time he left the room Tony had allocated and fitted out as his study, the only sign of his absolute fury was the ice lingering in his eyes. He joined Tony and Stiles for the Stiles approved healthy meal and when his husband and son both tried to raise the topic he simply raised one eyebrow, smiled faintly and said "No, you will not interfere. You will watch from the viewing room along with anyone else who wants to. But you will not interfere. They. Are. Mine." The unrestrained power of a guide was in his voice on those last three words and both his Sentinels flinched.

The next morning.

The anonymous female voice was cold as she spoke

"You realise Sheriff that this is only a courtesy meeting because of the brave actions of your Sentinel. You do not have the legal authority to pursue this matter and it would be extremely foolhardy of you to attempt to do so. A small town County Sheriff really should be thinking about his next election, rather than international concerns above his paygrade."

The threat delivered like a targeted missile, she smoothly carried on "Whilst of course we regret the necessity, it was clearly the right decision to make at the time as the fate of the World itself hung the balance. The destruction of one city in order to save the world? An unfortunate but necessary decision for the greater good that should not need to be justified further"

The unspoken demand to stop his questioning was quite clear.

In the communal living room, Stiles and Tony were growling, low level growling that caused the others to glance at them nervously. "Sir and young Master Stiles, I will initiate a room lock down if you can't control yourselves as per the Sheriff's orders" Jarvis spoke bluntly and to the point.

Both Sentinels turned betrayed faces towards the ceiling but Pepper told them to behave and listen.

The Sheriff's face was a mask of absolute ice as he responded

"Strange how you make it sound like only the buildings would have been destroyed. You are talking about the deaths of over 8 million people not the flattening of bloody architecture. And in reality you didn't save anyone did you? You merely ensured that my Sentinel died in space. My Sentinel saved this god damn city and therefore by your reasoning the World by taking that bomb to the Aliens on a one way trip because of his protect the tribe imperative. And wasn't that so convenient for you. Who could possibly conceive of a Sentinel with the ability to fly into space who would actually deliver the payload himself rather than watch his world burn around him? You won either way. Use the Sentinel with flying armour to deliver the bomb or destroy the city to stop their foothold. So don't give me any of your spurious reasoning. You are beneath contempt but I am happy to inform you that you will be justifying this and all your other decisions to a legal authority you have no control over. I may be a poorly paid County Sheriff Ma'am but you seem to forget that I am also an Alpha Guide. It won't be a mistake you make twice. "

The Sheriff's eyes glittered with vindictive glee and deadly promise.

JARVIS immediately obeyed the hand gesture to his throat and cut of the sound from the screens although he ensured that the Council members could still see and hear everything going on.

He swung round to face Colonel Fury who was carefully studying him. "You going to try to manipulate this small town Sheriff too Colonel Fury?" he asked calmly. "Like you manipulated the team when you told them Coulson was dead?"

The rest of the team tensed. Coulson was alive? Banner's skin took on a tint of green. Rogers straightened up and clenched his fists. Both the Agents paled and there was a bitten off sob. It sounded like Barton but no one commented.

Tony hugged Stiles just that little bit harder but the kid made no protest. He was too fixated on what was happening in the room with his Dad.

The Sheriff was still speaking coldly and calmly.

"Like you manipulated my Sentinel? Bet you made him work to find that so called assessment on line. We both know if it had been too easy Tony would have smelt a rat."

Tony gave a start and tried to move away from Stiles but the damn kid clung on like a barnacle.

"Because seriously just what was that shit? Tony Stark No, Iron Man Yes. Really played to his more obvious insecurities didn't it. So yes you know how to push his buttons. If that assessment was real then it was written by an utter moron."

The Black Widow scowled as Tony slowly turned his head to look at her. His stare was focussed and unblinking as he continued to listen to his husband's shatteringly logical words. The Black Widow's expression remained impassive but her skin became progressively paler.

"Even one of my rookies could do a better job. And you clowns are supposed to be the good guys? So the report ignores the ongoing issues of PTSD when it's perfectly fucking obvious or do you think being blown up, having your heart ripped from your chest and repeatedly tortured is nothing? Make him a Consultant by God? You are a piece of work but I have news for you. You are not going to leach off his money, his talent, his genius, you are not going to manipulate his fucking Sentinel need to protect the Tribe and keep him compliant by dangling the threat of never being good enough to be a full time member of this so called Initiative. If my Sentinel wants on board with this clusterfuck then that's up to him but it will be under terms I am happy with."

The smirk aimed at the Director made him take an involuntary step back. The smirk grew wider and the Sheriff continued

"I have news for you Fury Tony Stark is too good for you and your Organisation and just in case you think you can pull this shit again I think you need to understand what happens when you try to manipulate a bonded Sentinel. Especially my bonded Sentinel"

There was a deeply unsettling menace in the Sheriff's voice that Fury foolishly ignored because he was too angry. Who the hell did this guy think he was talking to?

"Last I heard you were no longer bonded so you don't get a say in this" Fury stated bluntly, the heated rage in his eyes belied the coldness in his voice.

"Oh Fuck he's a dead man." Stiles whispered then yelped as a familiar hand nipped at his ear "Language kid, do you really want your Dad to be mad at you too right now" Tony hissed in the same tingling ear

Fury couldn't believe it when the Sheriff just smiled at him. It was the kind of smile Fury gave to enemy agents' right before they were captured. Adrenaline flooded the Spy's body at the obvious threat and he only just stopped himself from reaching for the gun that had been left outside the conference room. He wasn't going to make that kind of basic mistake that would signal how disconcerted he felt.

"Jarvis please connect me" was the Sheriff's odd response to the calculated insult. His eyes never left Fury's face.

There was no ring tone, but the recognisable voice was loud and clear in the room and suddenly there was a fourth holoscreen of a very familiar muscular guy with intense blue eyes and the kind of frown that made even innocent adults want to shuffle like naughty children in front of him. "Ellison"

The Sheriff's voice was utterly professional and calm as he greeted the Alpha Prime Sentinel of the United States, unlike the venomous smile on his face as he stared with unblinking focus at Fury and the three silenced holoscreens behind him.

"Alpha Prime Ellison, I John Janek Noah Stark Stilinski as bonded Guide and husband to Alpha Sentinel Anthony Edward Stilinski Stark formally invoke section 67 of the Sentinel Guide Charter as ratified under International Law in 1894. I hereby declare the organisations known as SHIELD aka Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics and the World Security Council to be inimical to the health and wellbeing of my Sentinel and by default all Sentinels unbonded or bonded and thus also by default any Guides who are impacted by these organisations."

Tony drew a deep shattered breath. His eyes were wide with awe. "Impacted" John had used "Impacted" Einstein's balls! His Guide, his fucking badass Guide had just declared war on two of the most dangerous organisations in the fucking world and won it in the same god damn sentence. That was genius level retribution because his Guide just declared the whole world's Guides and Sentinels to be at risk because of those two organisations. And there was nothing, literally nothing the two Organisations could do about it.

"I therefore demand as is my right and duty that they are sanctioned until such time as they are formally purged to the satisfaction of the Sentinel and Guide Council."

There was a short pause then the Alpha Prime for the Unites States was responding "Alpha Guide Stark Stilinski, I agree with your assessment of the risks to all Sentinels and Guides, but especially to your bonded Sentinel Alpha Stilinski Stark, your demand is formally approved. SHIELD and the World Security Council are hereby placed under Sanction until their purging is complete and satisfactory to the Sentinel Guide Council."

"You can't fucking do that" Fury was almost incandescent with disbelieving anger. He had always managed to fly below the radar of the S&G Council because he would not brook their damn interference. Now a damn County Sheriff had invoked the worst kind of interference possible. He should have known Stark wasn't worth this kind of grief. He could also see the incredulous reactions of the representatives of the WSC as the holoscreens held images of the three Council Members standing, waving their arms and shouting in silence.

The Sheriff raised one eyebrow. He didn't answer directly but he made sure his gleeful satisfaction was obvious as Ellison merely grunted with unconcealed admiring amusement

"I think you'll find he can because he just did. Seriously Fury just how stupid are you that you try to manipulate a bonded Alpha Sentinel? As for the so called World Security Council. The moment they ordered the launch of that fucking nuclear weapon in New York, they were on my radar anyway. Do you know how many of my Sentinels and Guides they imperilled? No? For your information, just one would have been enough for me to act. But Guide Stark Stilinski got there first."

The Alpha Prime's voice hardened

"Now let me make one thing clear. Should there be any attempts at retaliation either by intimidation or actual death threats on my Guide and his Sentinel and their Pride. I won't wait for due process. I will indeed call off the sanctions and proposed purging so you might think you have won. Instead I will initiate an unregulated world-wide Sentinel hunt against both organisations. By the time I am finished with you no one will remember your names. And your organisations won't even be a footnote in the history books."

In the disbelieving silence both Fury and the Sheriff could hear the gleeful full bodied laughter of the Alpha Prime Guide in the background as he cackled "Impacted, fucking impacted. Sweet Man so very, very sweet"

Good God Tony adored that man. The Small town County Sheriff had just schooled those arrogant bastards. Hysterical laughter competed with the need to rush that conference room, fling his Guide over his shoulder, take him to their bedroom and show him his appreciation at length for the next god damn week. Luckily for Stiles and the rest of the Avengers in the room laughter won. The celebration sex came after a shaken Fury was escorted from the premises by two furious agents' intent on finding their handler and Stiles had been left to explain the implications of the sanctions to a confused Bruce and Steve.  
Pepper had smiled seductively at Happy and whispered "That kind of ruthless problem solving always turns me on"

"Ew No Miss Pepper, " Stiles had shouted as he tugged his next two favourite Avengers (Tony was his favourite favourite duh!) out of the room.

Epilogue

John stood with his Sentinel as they were there to witness the departure of the gagged and manacled God of Mischief and Chaos with his brother.

"Tony", he murmured, "there is something wrong with Loki". Stark turned his head in surprise. "Not like you to state the obvious babe, he's as mad as a box of frogs."  
"No Tony, his empathic signature, feels the same way that Barton's did." His guide insisted without taking his eyes off the two Princes.

Tony's gaze darted towards the bound Asgardian. His mind racing with implications. "What colour are his eyes John?" His guide frowned at him but answered readily enough. "Green of course"

"They were blue in the Penthouse, an eerie blue the same shade as that damn weapon. The same shade as Barton's when he was fighting for him. Well fuck"

Tony tore his gaze away from his Guide, and turned back to the two Asgardian Princes in order to mention it to Thor, but the shimmer of the rainbow bridge took the two aliens before he had a chance to open his mouth. God damn he had to get some intel on that technology. It was fascinating. He heard John snigger beside him. Damn the man knew him too well. There was no way to contact Thor now until he returned.

Rogers was leaving the scene and heading towards the motorbike that Tony had found for him.  
He had decided to explore this new America and Blair had agreed that he needed some time before he started the therapy properly. John rested a hand on his shoulder as he sat on the bike.

"Alright Kiddo, you know you are part of the Pride and have a home with us so come back when you are ready. Have fun but stay out of fights. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail and call us at least once a week" The paternal words had Rogers staring at him in amazement, so he missed the wicked twinkle in the Sheriff 's eyes as he leant towards him and kissed him on the forehead.

The kid had never had a proper father figure and the Sheriff would be damned before he let him turn to Fury. Besides what was one more stubborn little shit to handle when he already had Tony and Stiles.

Notes:

So finally my so called Timestamp comes to an end. I hope you found John's revenge as satisfying as I did. Of course the Sheriff would use the law against them.  
The little epilogue sets things up for the fourth part of this series when I have finished Call of Duty. There will be a little break with this series whilst I finish Degrees of Forgiveness. But not for long. Baby Sentinel Stiles does like to be heard!


End file.
